makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shorts: Set 1
An advertisement for Clamburg's onion stand; Charlotte and Vendetta share their versions of the day with their day journals or diaries; Charlotte sings about why she loves Clamburg; a tourism advertisement for Clamburg, sabotaged by Vendetta. Plot summary Onions advertisement An advertisement for the local onion stand in Clamburg featuring a woman off-screen singing about onions: Onions... Who wants onions? They're so good so good to eat. Mm Mm Onions That round and crunchy treat Mm Mm Onions What a special special treat Mm Mm onions How many can you eat Onions. The song ends with the Onion Man saying a few words. Onion Man: Huh? OH! Enjoy Raw and pickled Onions at Clamburg's Only Onion Stand. Mmmmmmm! Onions. Singer: (echoes) Onions. Dear Pretty Diary, Dear Stupid Journal This short shows Charlotte and Vendetta writing about their day and presenting their sides of the story. Charlotte begins the short by turning on the lamp in her bedroom and writing about her day. She narrates "Dear pretty diary, today was the best day. Vendetta invited me over to her house to play." The scene changes to Vendetta's house, where it actually looks sunny and Vendetta is happy and graciously invites Charlotte inside. Inside, Charlotte styles Vendetta's hair by curling it and putting three bows in it. Then s''omehow Vendetta makes Charlotte's hair flip up with her bow on top. Charlotte gushes that she looked like a model. Then the scene switches to Vendetta's study. Vendetta turns her light on and a Book Fiend is on the desk sponsering as her journal. The Book fiend growls at her, but she opens it up anyway and writes her side of the story. She states(again telepathically) "Dear stupid journal, today was a terrible day. While I was taking a nap, that stupid girl Charlotte broke into my house." Vendetta is seen napping on her couch as Charlotte skips inside with a deranged look. Charlotte styles Vendetta's hair while she is sleeping. Vendetta wakes up, looks at her hair and loudly gasps. She picks up her broom and tries it hit Charlotte with it, but she misses and causes Charlotte's hair to stand on end. Charlotte giggles with a high "TEEHEEEEEEEEE!' Charlotte then writes that she and Vendetta played catch with a ball outside. Vendetta missed the ball a few times because she was having so much fun. Vendetta falls on her back laughing. Vendetta explains that event by saying she tried to chase Charlotte away. Charlotte skips out of the door while Vendetta throws a wrench and a brick at her. Charlotte catches them and throws them back at Vendetta, laughing with a witch-like laugh. Vendetta is hit with both objects and passes out. Charlotte says they sang a lot of songs together. Charlotte is shown singing and playing the accordian while Vendetta also sings and twirls like a ballerina. Vendetta says the "most terrible thing of all happened." Charlotte is shown wildly playing the accordian and screeching the song. Vendetta covers her ears to block the dreadful noise and runs out of the room. Charlotte explains that they played Hide & Seek. Charlotte looked for Vendetta first and says she had a good hiding spot. She looks in a small box, then looks in the closet and finds Vendetta. Vendetta laughs when she is found. Vendetta says she tried to hide from Charlotte in the closet to be safe. Then Charlotte finds her and contines warbling the song before closing the door. Vendetta assumes she's gone and is relieved. Charlotte writes that it was her turn to hide and it took Vendetta a while to find her. Vendetta climbs up and opens one of the cupboards. She finds Charlotte and they laugh again. Vendetta explains that she needed food after her ordeal. She opens the cupboard and Charlotte pops out with a scary face. Vendetta is so scared she goes into shock and nearly has a heart attack. Charlotte laughs evilly. Charlotte mentions Vendetta's cute fuzzy ball fiends. She throws them in the pool to teach them how to swim; noticing they were very good at holding their breath underwater. Vendetta exclaims that Charlotte actually drowned the fiends. Charlotte then made a collage for Vendetta that says "Friends 4 Ever!" Vendetta retorts that Charlotte destroyed her magazines in the process. Charlotte says they played a board game, ''Battlesheep. Vendetta cries "SHE SUNK MY BATTLESHEEP!" Charlotte talks about Grudge and how he gave her a piggyback ride. It turns out that Vendetta ordered Grudge to throw Charlotte out. Grudge carries Charlotte out over his head and throws her, but Charlotte comes back. Charlotte then eats pudding Vendetta made for her. She compliments Vendetta about being a good cook and Vendetta blushes modestly. Vendetta writes that she tried to make a fiend to scare Charlotte away, but Charlotte grabbed the bowl, thinking it was pudding, and ATE IT! Vendetta passes out again in disgust and frustration. Charlotte finishes her entry by saying she had a great time and wants to go back to Vendetta's house tomorrow. She closes the diary, kisses it and turns out the light. Vendetta finishes her entry by saying she plans to builds a larger and pointier fence around her house tomorrow so she can't ever have a day like that again. She fierecly closes the journal fiend and it growls at her and lunges at Vendetta to attack her. Vendetta picks up a broom and tries to hit the fiend to stop if from growling and snapping and trying to attack her. She accidentally smacks the lamp and knocks it over, ending the short. What a Pretty Town Charlotte sings about how pretty Clamburg is. What a... pretty, pretty, pretty town Full of pretty things! A pretty, pretty, pretty town Full of birds that sing, ooh! And super cute puppies that travel in packs! Multiple places where I can buy snacks! Fun things to play and fun people to meet. There's not a place there I'd rather be. And I've made a friend that's the best thing of all! What a... pretty, pretty, pretty town Full of birds that sing! A pretty, pretty, pretty world with pretty, pretty, pretty things! Hooraaay! Clamburg tourism advertisement A tourism advertisement for Clamburg. A man off-screen talks about the city with pictures from the "old Clamburg". However, Vendetta sabotages the advertisement and replaces the old pictures with the current dull Clamburg. Songs *Onions *What a Pretty Town Background information *This episode is also known as "Dear Pretty Diary, Dear Stupid Journal" or just "Shorts 1". *This episode, along with "Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!" and "Marvin the Middle Manager", is the only episode with different music during the end credits. Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte and onion chanteuse *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Peter Merryman as the Onion Man and the hungry fiend that sabotages the *Dave Wasson as the Clamburg spokesman Category:Television episodes